Mario
Mario & Luigi Vs. Donkey Kong is a 2018 puzzle platformer hybrid for Nintendo 3DS and Switch. This is the first MVDK game that Mario is playable since the first one on GBA (although the Mini Marios are still playable.) Plot “It’s another day in Mini-Land, the theme park filled with Mini Marios and other creations by Mario Toy Co. Today, Luigi decided to have a look at his brother’s finest work and suddenly finds out about the Mini Luigi (he even got one for himself.) As soon as he and Mario meet up, Donkey Kong gets excited too, although not in a good way. He was so excited that instead of giving away his coins, he steals every single one of them and makes off with them. Just then, Pauline tried to stop the mad monkey from stealing them, but she got kidnapped too. Now the fate of the theme park is in the hands of Mario, Luigi and the Mini Marios.” - Manual Description After World 8, Donkey Kong stopped running away with his Mini Luigis and Pauline, and checked his sack, but there were no Mini Luigis. Mario, Luigi, the Mini Marios, the Mini Luigis and Pauline started laughing at him. Then he got so angry that he cursed a Mini Mario and Mini Luigi. Then Mario and Luigi climbed up a rope to the tower that DK was on, and the fight was on. After the fight, DK falls off and the Mario Bros. high-fived each other as they saw him fall down. The credits then play. After the credits, DK crashes into a Mini delivery van and Mini Paulines came out, but the ape didn’t notice them, instead he made off with all of the Mini Luigis from the van. Fortunately, he forgot to take Pauline, so now she, the brothers, and the Mini Marios and Luigis and Paulines make for World 1+ After World 8+, DK checks his sack again. As soon as Luigi started laughing at him, three Mini Marios and three Mini Luigis came out. DK then attached them to the limbs of his upgraded robot from the first game, and the final fight was on. After the final fight, the robot was destroyed and everyone celebrated, but then DK got up and stared at the brothers, while they stared back. After a few seconds of staring, Mario gives DK a Mini Luigi that seems to like him as much as the Mini Mario from the first game. Everybody returned to Mini-Land to celebrate the end of Mario and DK’s conflict. The credits play again. Characters Development Mario and Luigi were originally going to be playable only in the final fight, but due to looking back on DK94, their roles were extended to those they have now. Worlds Each world has 8 levels, split into two level groups: Mario levels and Mini Levels. * World 1: Haunted Mini Land ** A haunted house in Mini Land with Boos. Introduces Pink Blocks * World 2: Dry Dry Desert ** A desert inhabited by Pokeys. Introduces Switches * World 3: Crazy Jungle ** A jungle filled with Circus Kongs and Capture Kongs. Introduces Springs. * World 4: Mount Pyro ** A mountain home to Flame Guys. Introduces Ladders. * World 5: Magnet Mayhem ** A lost workshop filled with magnets. Introduces Magnets. * World 6: Royal Tower ** A castle that resembles Mushroom Castle. Introduces Warp Pipes. * World 7: Shy Galaxy ** A galaxy in space home to Space Guys. Introduces Shy Blocks. * World 8: New Donk City ** This area from Super Mario Odyssey involves zooming across Boost Blocks. Introduces Boost Blocks. * World BOSS: Cursed Minis ** In this boss world, DK throws Cursed Mini Marios and Luigis at his rivals. Both Mario, Luigi and their mini counterparts are playable at the same time. * World 1+: Haunted-er Mini Land ** From this Plus world on, Mario and a Mini Mario must cross paths and open the door to the boss in the final level. Same happens with Luigi and a Mini Luigi. * World 2+: Dry Dry Dry Desert * World 3+: Crazier Jungle * World 4+: Top of Mount Pyro * World 5+: More Magnet Mayhem * World 6+: Royal Tower Top * World 7+: Big Shy Galaxy * World 8+: Newer Donk City * World BOSS+: Cyber Kong ** For the human counterparts, the strategy is the same for DK94 and MVDK. For the minis, as the same as each main boss in Mini Land Mayhem. Gallery No pics yet, come back soon. References to earlier games * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: The gameplay for Mario and Luigi is the same for this game. Also, similar to the Mini Mario theme playing at the world select in Mini Land Mayhem, the Spooky House 1 theme play at this game’s world select screen. The Spooky House 2 theme also plays in Haunted Mini Land and its plus counterpart. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2018 Category:Puzzle Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario vs. Donkey Kong (series) Category:Mario vs. Donkey Kong Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games